STAR CROSSED LOVERS
by voldyismyfather
Summary: this is in response to Star’s Alternative Yule Ball Challenge BLAISE AND HERMIONE


**AN: this is in response to Star's Alternative Yule Ball Challenge**

**Pairing: Hermione and Blaise **

**Star Crossed Lovers**

_Two households both alike in dignity, In fair Verona where we lay our scene. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life._

Blaise hurried to the library, he liked to sit and watch the beautiful Gryffindor princess.

When he arrived, he breathed heavily.

He opened the heavy library door and stepped inside.

He paced slowly over to her table. He sighed deeply.

"Zabini, what do you want?" Hermione asked suddenly causing Blaise to jump.

"I-I-wa-as-wa-an-derr-inggg-iff-may-beee-yo-ouuu-would-goo-t-to-the ball- with m-m-mee?" he stuttered as he blushed a deep crimson.

"You want to go to the ball with me?" she replied, sheer shock feels over her face.

Blaise just nodded.

"Ok, I'll go with you. It's not like anyone else has asked me" Hermione replies.

"Why not? You're beautiful!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Thanks, I thought I caught you looking at me," Hermione teased, Blaise just blushed, "and most people just see me as the bushy haired, buck-tooth beaver, know-it-all mudblood Gryffindor."

"I'd rather be a Beaver than Ferret," Blaise joked.

In return Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you at the ball Blaise, if not before" Hermione smiled and walked off, leaving a very happy Blaise to his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------YULE BALL------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs, all eyes looked up. The noise quieted down. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Omg, the Mudblood tidies up good," Draco smirked. Earning him a punch on the arm from Blaise.

"Draco, I told you to be nice and I mean it!" Blaise hissed in Draco's ear.

"Ok, ok I get the point," Draco replied rubbing his arm.

As Hermione made her way down the stairs, Blaise pushed his way through the crowd towards Hermione. When he arrived he held out his hand and he took it.

Everyone watched in shock. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. A muggleborn and a pureblood. Together?

Hermione and Blaise ignored the stares and whispers and entered the great hall.

_An Hour Later_

Hermione and Blaise left the dance floor and walked over to the drinks table. A hand grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away from Blaise, causing her to scream, "Blaise!!" In which he whipped out his wand and pointed it at the little red head.

"Oh, it you. I was expecting someone else," Hermione said, "Sorry Blaise, I didn't mean to frighten you," she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be right back," and with that she walked graciously off with Ginny over to Harry and Ron.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ZABINI?" yelled a jealous Ron Weasley.

"He asked me to the ball, before anyone else" Hermione replied, "at least he seemed to notice I am girl unlike you two, who only seemed to notice when neither of you had dates, good friends you are"

"HES A SLYTHERIN, SON OF A DEATHEATER, AND YOUR A GRYFFINDOR AND A MUDBLOOD, HE HATES YOU AND YOU HATE HIM!" Ron bellowed back.

At this point now the whole hall was watching to quarrel.

"RONALD BILIOUS WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU JUDGE HIM! YOU DO NOT KNOW HIM," Hermione cried, and then she brought her hand to his face, slapping him hard, "Good Night Harry, Ginny" and with that she sped from the hall tears running down her face.

Blaise walked cautiously over to the table where Hermione had sped from.

"I come in peace," he said to Harry, "I truly like Hermione and I mean her no harm, If I do hurt her I know and expect that you will hurt me," and with that he walked graciously from the hall.

--------------------------------------------------ASTROMONY TOWER-------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat watching the stars in the sky, how she hated Ron, he was a selfish prick.

She turned around as she heard footsteps running up the stairs.

Blaise opened the door and rushed to Hermione's side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione, love, its ok shhs" He whispered in her ear. "I told Po-Harry how I feel about you, he knows the truth and forget Weasley, and he isn't worth your tears."

"I know Blaise but it's so hard, he's been my friend since first year and I never thought he'd say that word to me specially after what he tried to do to Malfoy in second year." She replied hugging Blaise close.

That night Blaise and Hermione slept in each other's arms, for the first night of many.

--------------------------------------------------7 YEARS LATER----------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you Hermione Granger take Blaise Zabini to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?" asked the Minister.

"I do"

"And do you Blaise Zabini take Hermione Granger to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr Zabini you may kiss-"but he didn't need to finish as Blaise had already planted his lips on Hermione's.

THE END!!

PLEASE REVEIW


End file.
